emperorcohenytfandomcom-20200214-history
Cohen
This Page is ''incomplete. ''You can help by Expanding it. Personal Life Cohen was born in Canada, on December 15th 2004. He grew up with his parents, whose name’s are unknown. He also grew up with his older sister, whose name is not known either. Cohen grew up, and still lives in Canada. Every year he goes to his Florida mainly to go to "Walt Disney World" located in Orlando Florida. He currently has a small group of friends, we know that he became friends with “AsylumBorn” at around age 2. And he became friends with “Grooves" and “Nightmaregecky” in Kindergarten! Cohen has shown his face before, he has brown hair, white skin, glasses, a sharp jawline and some mustache hairs. We don't know what his eye colors are since he tends to wear sunglasses in his videos. Finding Roblox Cohen found “Roblox" on June 6th 2014.When he was on coolmathgames.com and saw a advertisement for the game. He signed up under the name “Empercohen”. (Likely because he didn’t know how to spell “Emperor" back then) Cohen is known for his roblox videos he makes. He has a fan group with over 700 members, which is where he posts announcements and talks to some of his fans. On April 1st 2018 Cohen made a video titled "Why I'm Quitting Roblox", which was thought to be an April Fools joke, but the day before he made a livestream called "My Last Roblox Video Ever". Even though it seemed like it wasn't a joke, Cohen is back to uploading roblox videos. Friends On Roblox Cohen will occasionally Friend some of his fans, though very rare... It does happen! However his current real life friends are as followed: He has no friends so they are his imaginary friends AsylumBorn Qarla Grooves ancientcultist Swooosh Nightmaregecky Cammy Rise to Fame In early June, Cohen had made a game on Roblox called 'Stop Evil AlbertsStuff Obby!”. The game was easily his best obby, however it did contain a bunch of free models, likely because this was Cohen’s first major game. Cohen said himself that the goal of the game, was to get Albert to play it. On June 27th around the time Cohen got home from school. Albert was in a game called “bloody diarrhea”. Which was Cohen’s rivals game because that game got more visits and attention, yet it was made after Cohen’s. This made Cohen really sad, a game he put effort in to, was being ignored for game made by some 5th grader. Cohen went to sleep that night at an unknown time. Around 1:00AM on June 28th Albert played Cohen's obby! Cohen woke up to see messages from “wizenspawn” saying that Albert had played his game. This made Cohen immediately check the stats for the game, it has over 150 players on around that time! Cohen was playing with a other players that night. When suddenly over 100 people joined out of nowhere, the game got on the Popular Page almost immediately after the video was uploaded! This made Cohen’s dream come true. Ever since then, Cohen has made new games for his fans, a new YouTube channel, and even done some videos of him playing roblox, singing, shitposting and more! YouTube Channel Cohen has actually had 4 YouTube channels! On September 5th 2016 Cohen made a YouTube channel where he played Minecraft, the name is unknown and the channel and all it's videos were deleted on December 23rd 2016. All we know about it is the fact that this is when "Prince Owen" was still around, and that Cohen sounded really high pitched. Sometime in October 2016, Cohen made a YouTube channel called "Nobodywillfindme1", it has been confirmed he made it as a school YouTube account. There was a video uploaded on it before, but it has since been deleted. Sometime in mid August 2017, Cohen made a YouTube channel under the name "Disheys" and made a Roblox account to go with it, It only had two videos before it got deleted two days after it was made. It contained a man named "Disheys" going on inappropriate adventures alone. However he did make an alt that nobody knows about called "OMGHelpMyWaterBroke" during this channel's really short existence. On December 20th 2017, Cohen made his current YouTube channel simply titled "Cohen", it hasn't been deleted and Cohen doesn't plan on deleting it. He used to upload daily on his channel, but now he uploads only once a month. His videos contain him going around roblox with some of his friends, playing stupid games, trolling on alt accounts and even doing full on raids! Cohen also likes to make covers on his channel, which have turned into mini memes on the internet, which is probably why he still does them. He even made a video about Donald Trump. He has posted on Twitter that him and Grooves plan on making a series in which they play duos on the hit game "Fortnite". But since the original tweet, no new news has been said about the series. Alt/Troll Accounts On Roblox, Cohen has many alt accounts he uses to troll various people in different ways. Sometimes even with Grooves! Here are a few of them... WomanlyNull SurprisinglyMale OHHHHHHHHHYEAHHHHHH OMGHelpMyWaterBroke CohenMeme Fanbase Overall Cohen has a small fanbase, but a surprisingly very protective one. Just because most of his fans are around the ages of 9-12 doesn't mean they are completely stupid or immature. If anything they try their hardest to make Cohen happy, which in the ends works out just fine. His fanbase can be pretty toxic and annoying sometimes, especially with haters. If someone doesn't like Cohen, and they say that near a fanboy/girl of him, they'll be beat to the ground, which in reality only further proves their point in most situations. A famous example of this is with Cohen's friend "ancientcultist", while they are friends ancient doesn't like Cohen's videos too much which makes his fanbase hate him. Cohen has stopped them from doing this, but it was still horrible while it lasted. Relationships Cohen has had two girlfriends in his life, both of which were really nice. Both of them did break up with Cohen after a while, and both for ridiculous reasons. Cammy was Cohen's first girlfriend, they dated from Early October 2017 to Early January 2018. They seemed like a really good pair for a couple, and for the time they dated they were! Cohen was really nice to her and Cammy was really nice to him. Except for when Cohen flirted with other girls during the time they dated. Cammy found out about this and broke up with Cohen around some of their other friends, Grooves and AsylumBorn both yelled at her for breaking up with him. The infamous fake reason she broke up with him is for her obsession with Logan Paul which has been proven to be a small portion of the reason. Qarla was Cohen's second girlfriend, they didn't date for that long at all, they dated from February 2nd 2018 to Febuary 16th 2018. They were adorable when they dated, Cohen even devoted a whole video on his channel to celebrating Valentine's Day with her. (the video was deleted after they broke up). However Cohen said some rude things about her behind her back, mainly to ancient as jokes. Ancient unknowingly encouraged him to insult her in the first place, but during the February Drama, Ancient told Qarla about this and she broke up with him via a Discord direct message. Cohen accused ancient for this and banned him for an extra week. (he was banned for a month from Cohen's Discord Server)